


take away my wings (gently)

by honeyzhu



Category: Classical Music RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Soulmates, i wrote this in study hall so basically its trash, mozart dies, my keyboard is broken, sorry there are no capital letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyzhu/pseuds/honeyzhu
Summary: mozart dies, but there is no one more perfect and painful to fall for than antonio salieri
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 11





	take away my wings (gently)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is trash :-)

wolfgang amadeus mozart was an angel. his feather-soft fingers danced across the keys of a piano with such grace one would not be mistaken to believe that they are the very limbs of an angel. not a single shred of hatred would ever be able to blossom in a soul filled with as much joy and endearment as his had. and, the day he left the world, it was rumoured that the sun had wept for him.

heaven had received an angel, but humanity had lost one.

the people did not weep, for they were unaware of what they had given away so carelessly. his lover did not mourn, for it would bring nothing but shame upon their names. his wife did fall apart, for she was far too strong to shatter with a single fall. 

the world had not cried for mozart that day, and mozart had wanted nothing less, for he was always destined to be an angel, to do nothing but bring light and wonder to the world.  
yet inside, his heart yearned for a shred of remorse, for a tiny seed of humanity had planted itself within him once there was something he had to lose.

mozart had loved, he had failed, he had succeeded, but never once has he regretted his decisions. ‘life was much more like throwing a dice than chess,’ he would say, ‘there simply is no way to master fate’

yet, against all odds, the child of the heavens had fallen for whom would appear to have been the greatest sinner of all, one comparable to raphael, antonio salieri. yet, his angelic halo was not once dimmed nor diminished, yet antonio’s sins did not vanish either. their existence created a balance in the world which have close to no chances of ever being achieved. their very being was extraordinary, their love being an ethereal concept, a weapon the gods will never even dream to wield.

but gods are selfish, despite everything they are is a contradiction. 

they will not hesitate to snap mozart’s wings, to shatter his very existence, and all of the universe is aware. however, as long as mozart and antonio were together, they would exist in their own universe, their own world. there was no mozart without his lover, and there would be no antonio without him. nothing from the external world would be able to harm either of them.

it was only fitting that antonio should take away mozart’s wings. there was no one who would be more gentle, and no one who make it all the more painful.


End file.
